A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by TopsyTurvyWallflower
Summary: Fantasia Rivera is a 17 year old intern at Walt Disney World who eventually finds her prince, but her fairy tale is a long roller coaster of broken hearts, infatuation, and guilt.
1. My dream job

Hi guys, so this story is my first ever, and I'm really nervous! I hope you all like it. I'm a huge fan of Disney and I write about it when I'm not at the parks which makes me sad XD I kind of based the main character off of myself, as I usually do in my fanfictions, and the guy she has a crush on is based off of Grasshopper Hatter from the Disneyland park (He only works in Disney World in my story). I also made up a name for him (I don't know his real name). I do not own Disney Parks or anything to do with it.

* * *

To all little kids and their parents, this is an obvious statement, but to the ones that haven't yet experienced the magic, let me tell you that Walt Disney World really is the happiest place on earth. I should know, because it brought me to my prince. I was seventeen when I started my internship at Disney as a janitor, and even though that job was the lowest of the low and I got harassed every day for it, I couldn't have been happier. Disney does that to you. It cures sadness and makes you feel like you're on top of the world.

A few months later on one fateful day in August, I got the courage to audition for a Disney face character. I felt like I had a chance because I had seen a couple of the princesses who were quite ugly without the makeup on, and with a low self-esteem like mine, I thought I had a shot at getting the job. I was wrong. The judges didn't think I had a very 'photogenic' face, and gave me the job as the little wooden puppet, Pinocchio. Even though I didn't get a princess role, I was ecstatic. I was going to be the best Pinocchio ever. At least my 'not photogenic face' would be hidden under a mask. I started work the following week.

I immediately fell in love with playing Pinocchio. It was all I dreamed of and more. I learned how to sign Pinocchio's name in the children's autograph books, and how to react without speaking, which I admit was quite hard. I loved being silly and skipping around the park like the happy little puppet boy would, but it didn't last very long. I became very popular with the kids, and they would line up with their parents to meet me no matter how long the wait was, but apparently I was taking the attention off of 23 year old Celeste Montgomery, who played the roles of Sleeping Beauty and occasionally Alice. Before I met Celeste, I had heard a lot about her from other cast members gossiping backstage. I heard nothing but jealous comments and girls saying how much they wanted to be her. According to the things I had heard, Celeste had slept with nearly half of the male actors in the Disney cooperation, and was the most popular princess at the character dining events. She was a celebrity among the rest of us.

I finally met her one day as we were preparing for the 'Dream Along with Mickey' show. She was in her Sleeping Beauty attire chatting with three other girls who I would later have the misfortune to meet, Taylor Sanders, Carrie Taylor, and Joyce Anderson, who played the roles of Ariel, Wendy Darling, and Rapunzel. I had my mask off and was just minding my own business, when she and her minions recognized me and came over to tell me off for taking the attention off of her. That's when our feud began, but I didn't let it get in my way. I stayed a popular character, and made four amazing friends who are still dear to me today. I met Mandy Moore in Magic Kingdom by complementing her on what an awesome job she did playing Anastasia Tremaine, one of Cinderella's ugly step sisters. Mandy was a little older than me but she was just as crazy as I was, if not more, and treated me like a little sister. I then met Lin Yen during a shift in EPCOT in the china pavilion in her Mulan costume. She came off as a complete tomboy with a lovable personality, much like the real Mulan. Lin introduced me to the strong and beautiful Leticia Jones, who played Princess Tiana. Then a staff member introduced me to Andrew Ducote, a sweetheart who had a gorgeous girlfriend named Hali Gaskins, and would later become known as 'Spieling Peter Pan'. We were all extremely close, and it felt like the family I never had.

A few months later, by keeping my head up and staying positive, I finally got my dream of becoming a face character. I was cast as Princess Merida from the movie 'Brave', and Alice from Alice in Wonderland, my all-time favourite Disney movie. By coming out of hiding, I met my prince charming and started a fairy tale of my own.

There he stood, right across from me. How could I have never noticed him before? I looked him over in his orange trench coat and gigantic green top hat with matching shoes. He had big bushy black eyebrows, dark green eyes, and his nose was covered by a rubber freckled one to match that of his character, the Mad Hatter. The curly white wig he wore added to his unique look, as did the way his two front teeth stuck out like a rabbit. I finally understood what my sister had said about me liking strange-looking men. I kept looking away whenever he turned his head toward me, but our eyes eventually met and he pulled the most adorable and somewhat creepy face. He kind of looked like one of those old black and white cartoons that had just seen a pretty woman, and it made me giggle.

I looked away in embarrassment and continued to sign a little girl's autograph book. When I was done, I looked back, but he was walking away with Alice…Celeste. For a long time, I only knew him as 'that Mad Hatter guy'. I wanted to know his name so bad, but I couldn't even look him in the eyes. During my lunch break, I met up with Mandy and Leticia at Cheshire café and ordered iced coffees like we usually did. I was feeling antsy around the Alice in Wonderland theme for obvious reasons. We sipped our coffees in silence for a bit until I noticed that Mandy and Leticia were giving me sly looks. "What?" I asked. "You know what…" Leticia raised an eyebrow. "You and your boyfriend, the Hatter guy." "Psh. He's not my boyfriend; he's always hanging around with Celeste…" I muttered and chewed on my straw. Mandy and Leticia laughed like hyenas. It really annoyed me the way they knew everything. "Fanta, he works with her! Their characters are from the same movie! That doesn't mean they're sleeping together!" Mandy giggled. As if things couldn't have got more awkward, the Mad Hatter, Alice, and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum appeared and started chatting with guests.

Leticia got up from the table snickering and walked over to where the Mad Hatter was standing. "NO. LETICIA, NO." I got up, but she had already reached him and was whispering in his ear. He let out a high pitched chuckle and followed her back to our table. "So, which one of you is Fantasia?" The Mad Hatter asked with his front teeth out. I blushed and hesitantly raised my hand. I felt like I was the nervous bride at a bachelorette party in a strip club. He sat down on the empty chair next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I felt my heart stop at the contact we made. "So, you're my biggest fan?" I glared at Leticia who just giggled. I was surprised he didn't recognize me from backstage; I guess that proved I really was invisible. "Ha…I guess you could say that…Uh, I'm Fantasia." I repeated like an idiot. "It's nice to meet you, Fantasia. With that kind of name, you sound like someone who'd work for the mouse." He and the girls giggled for a short moment, and then things got very awkward. No one said anything, so the Mad Hatter got up and said goodbye and waved at me. It made me sad to see him go.

"Fanta!" Leticia yelled, "What's wrong with you! That was the perfect chance to move things forward!" "Yeah! You should've stuck your tongue in his mouth!" Mandy added. We stared at her like she was nuts, which she was. "Oh, look at the time." I looked at my watch, "I'd better get going." I said even though I had fifteen minutes left. "Whatever you say, Fanta." Leticia rolled her eyes, "You've got to speak to him sooner or later…"

The very next day couldn't have started off any better. The Magic Kingdom opened at eleven o'clock, and the band was playing various Disney songs at the entrance to the park. A few of the characters, including the Hatter, were dancing around, not caring how stupid they looked and having the time of their lives, and I watched from the tunnel under the Main street railroad station. I was never picked for stuff like that because I was so shy. Mandy was there dancing with the other ugly step sister, Drizella, and suddenly noticed me. She motioned me over, but I shook my head no, my red hair slapping me in the face. "MERIDAAAAAAA!" She screamed, and then I really had no choice but to go.

I skipped over and nearly lost it when I came face to face with the large crowd of people who were watching. "Go dance with him!" Mandy pushed me towards the Hatter, who immediately took me by the waist and hand and pranced around with me to 'Prince Ali'. He swung me around causing the mop of hair I was wearing to slap and cover my face again, but when the song was over, he looked at me and his expression changed to that of shock. My heart stopped; he knew who I was, or at least I thought he did. Luckily, that afternoon when I met up with Mandy and Leticia, they cleared it all up for me. "Oh my god, Fantasia, you won't believe it!" Mandy jumped up and down, "We overheard your Hatter talking backstage and he said 'that Merida girl is gorgeous!' He thinks you're super hot!" ""…OH MY GOD." I jumped up and down with her, and then stopped, "WAIT. Does he know who I am?" "N-no, I don't think so…" "Good. If he finds out I'm that geeky seventeen year old loser who takes her job way too seriously he'll shun me like everyone else does…" "Come on!" She grabbed my hand, "You've got to go talk to him!" "No, Mandy, did you not hear what I just said?! I can only talk to him when I'm in costume so he won't know who I really am!" "Ohhh, okay, so you're like the Incredibles; you can't let your true identity out. Got'cha." "Ugh. If that's how you want to look at it." I laughed.

A few hours later my shift as Pinocchio at the Pinocchio Village Haus started, and I had heard that the Hatter would be there also, so it was a perfect time to bond with him. I skipped through Fantasyland waving at everyone, and finally reached the restaurant that overlooked 'It's a Small World'. I had actually never been inside the place before. I immediately looked around for the Hatter, and saw him at the other end of the restaurant messing around with Celeste dressed as Alice. Inside of my mask, I was fuming, but I had to keep my cool for the guests' sake...and my job.

I strolled around the restaurant greeting children and their parents until I made it up to the Hatter and Alice. I tapped the Hatter on the shoulder causing him to jump. He turned around. "Oh, fish sticks! Pinocchio, you scared me right out of my bloomers!" I put my hand over my mouth and silently laughed. "What are you doing here, Pinocchio?" Celeste asked in her 'ever so sweet voice', a stupid little act she put on to get people to believe she was a sweetheart. I was always nice to people, but to answer Celeste's question, I sarcastically made a 'Duh' action and pointed to the '_Pinocchio's_ Village Haus' sign on the wall. Then I pointed to her and put my hands out in a questioning way. _The better question is why are you here, Celeste?_ I thought. "Oh dear, Mr. Hatter," Celeste put her hands on her hips, "Pinocchio's not being very nice." The Hatter chuckled, "Well, he's perfect for you then; a rude little girl and a rude little boy." Celeste gasped, and I silently laughed again. I stuck my hands at the sides of my face and shook my head like I was pulling my tongue out as her, and she gasped again. I waved at the Hatter like an infatuated schoolgirl and then ran away with a huge smile on my face. It was a good day.


	2. The first move

Hello again! Here's chapter 2, and it's been a few months since Fantasia started at WDW. I just fast forwarded a little. Squishy Hatter makes an appearance in this chapter (he also does not actually work at Disney World). Also I'm sorry the chapters are so short...I'll try and change that. Anyways, Fantasia makes the first move here...so enjoy! :D

* * *

Months had gone by since I'd met the Hatter, and our characters got closer all the time. Mandy told me that he still didn't know who I was, but that whoever played Merida played Pinocchio too, which wasn't so bad. All I knew about him was that he had a lot of fans who had given him the nickname 'Grasshopper Hatter'. We'd had a lot of interactions including him carrying me around during a parade, and causing havoc around the park. Every day got better and better.

In a nutshell, we were becoming best friends even though he only knew me by the characters I was playing. I didn't want to tell him yet I was Fantasia Rivera, the Disney nerd that no one likes. I mean, he seemed unbelievably nice, but what if that was only an act he put on like Celeste did? He could have been the nicest and funniest person in the world as the Mad Hatter, but as soon as he stepped foot out of the Disney World gates, he was a complete jackass. Somewhere in my starved little heart told me to trust him though, and go ahead and deepen our relationship. I deserved love just as much as the next girl. I would go around the park when I was off duty and see various couples, old and young, holding hands and kissing in front of Cinderella's castle. I wanted that kind of relationship so bad, but I was always too afraid to make it happen. Now was my chance.

One day in November, I was backstage changing costumes, and I felt it was finally time to stop hiding inside my shell and make the first move. I wished I didn't have to do it in a Pinocchio costume, but I guess I had to. I wandered the backstage halls looking for someone dressed as the Mad Hatter, and finally found one in the break room. I tapped him on the shoulder, but when he turned around I realized it wasn't my Hatter. I recognized him as the one they called 'Squishy Hatter'. He was really cute, and had a warm smile on his face. "Oh, Squishy! It's you!" I said in embarrassment, one because I got the wrong Hatter, and also because I didn't know his name. "Hi." He chuckled. "Um, have you seen…um…Grasshopper Hatter?" I couldn't believe I'd referred to him as that. "Oh, you mean Josh Abbiate? Yeah, last I saw him he was talking with Celeste Montgomery outside the dressing room." I felt my face go red underneath the Pinocchio mask, "Okay…well, thank you." I took off out of the room, glad that Squishy didn't know who he was talking to, and calmly made my way to the dressing room. '_So, his name's Josh…' _I thought. It suited him.

When I made it to the dressing room, I saw him in that famous green top hat outside the room chatting with Celeste, dangerously close to her face because she had hold of his bowtie. I clenched my fist in utter anger, which must have looked hilarious considering I was in a Pinocchio costume. I'd never experienced this kind of sluttery besides on the Jerry Springer show. "Josh!" I called out. He turned around and smiled when he saw it was me, but Celeste pulled on his bowtie and tried to get his attention back on her. "Excuse me, Celeste." I butted in, not caring if she fell over and broke her ankle in those high heels she wore. "Hi." He grinned at me. I looked at him passionately through the holes in Pinocchio's plastic eyes and took a deep breath. It was time. "Josh, we've become really good friends throughout the previous weeks. You've made my job here absolutely amazing and I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm with you. I started here without any friends, and I never expected to befriend someone as fantastic as you in the first two months. I didn't think I could be any happier at the happiest place on earth, but I know now that I was wrong, and I need to tell you something that I may regret…"

I took another deep breath and closed my eyes, "I'm-" "FANTAAA!" I heard someone call me from the end of the hall. Without looking I knew it was Mandy by the croak she let out. My eyes shot open and I spun around to see Mandy stood there in her Anastasia costume, "Fanta, we're gonna be late for the parade! It starts in seven minutes! Come on!" I turned back around to Josh and sighed, "I'm sorry…I'll tell you later." "Tell me what?" Josh asked with an extremely confused look on his face. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. I will give you this, though." Without thinking, I pulled my mask up to my nose and kissed him on the cheek, and ran with Mandy to the backstage float warehouse.

I couldn't believe what had come over me; I had finally made a move on the Hatter, now known as Josh, and life was just awesome. In front of me in the parade was Leticia with Prince Naveen, and Mandy and Drizella and Cinderella were in front of them. I looked behind me and what I saw nearly made me feint. Josh was on the float behind me with Alice, the white rabbit, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, and the Queen of Hearts. He kept glancing at me every so often, and I just pretended I wasn't looking. I danced around on my float without a care until the parade was over.

That night, Mandy and I changed out of our costumes and decided to stay in the park a little longer. We sat together on the balcony of the Main Street railroad station and watched the fireworks go off behind the castle in the night sky. I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my life. "I still can't get over how you kissed him." Mandy smiled and shook her head in disbelief, "That is so unlike the Fanta I know." "I know," I sighed, "…I wish I didn't do that…" "What? Why?" Mandy asked in a defensive way. "Well, it's gonna be really awkward between us now." I watched a green firework explode in the sky. "I saw him staring at me during the parade…" "So? He was probably in awe of your gorgeousness!" "…In a Pinocchio costume?" Mandy groaned, "Listen, Fanta, you and Josh are meant for each other. Fate brought you together here in Disney World." "Ha ha, if you had a chance to change your fate, would you?" I recited one of Merida's lines from 'Brave'. Mandy giggled, "I'm serious! You and him are perfect for each other, and if you let someone else get to him first, you'll spend your lifetime regretting it. I won't let that bitch Celeste ruin this for you like she does everything else. You deserve this." I smiled a little bit and leaned back in my chair, "If you say so."


	3. What Did I just do?

So here's chapta 3. Something big happens at the end ;) also, I should probably mention that Mandy, Fantasia's friend, is based off of an actual Anastasia face character from the Disneyland park. There's videos of her on youtube. she's so cute 3

* * *

The following day was depressing but nice at the same time because I had off work, but I had time to myself for once. I must have sat on my couch for two to three hours watching back to back episodes of Pawn Stars before realizing where I really wanted to be. I looked at a framed photograph of me, Mandy, Lin, Leticia, and Andrew in our costumes outside the Cinderella castle with our arms around each other. I remember the way my face hurt after taking that picture because I couldn't stop smiling. If I missed Disney after only a day, then I couldn't imagine what I'd be like after I left for good…I hopped in the shower and let the lukewarm water pour over me. After, I dried my hair and threw on a camouflage shirt and black ripped shorts. Then I put on some makeup, slid on some flip-flops, grabbed my bag and left the apartment.

I drove past the hundreds of billboards advertising Disney parks and Sea World and Universal Studios, wondering if I really should go to Disney and maybe try a new park where I wouldn't have to put up with drama. I read the signs marking the turnoffs for Disney and as hard as it was, I ignored them and made the turnoff for Universal Studios.

I shopped at the city walk marketplace for a few hours where I bought some shirts and things like bags with my paycheck from the previous week, and then walked around the park. A few hours later, I had lunch at the Burger King Whopper Bar. It was actually really enjoyable being alone without all the drama that I faced nearly every day at work and being able to clear my head and just relax, but it wasn't long after I sat down and unwrapped my whopper until my mobile started to vibrate and sing 'Someday My Prince Will Come'. I looked at the caller I.D. and groaned when it read 'Mandy Moore'. I really wanted to ignore it; it was my day off and I wanted to just be left alone, but being that she was my best friend, it was kind of instinctual to answer.

"Hello, Mandy." I tried not to sound annoyed. "Fantasia, you need to come here right now!" Mandy's voice sounded shaky and worried, and the way she called me by my whole name, which she never did, was concerning. She was hyperventilating, which I knew was just her overreacting like she usually did. "I can't, Mandy. It's my day off, and I'm in Universal Studios…" "W-what? You're at our rival park?" She gasped, "Fanta, you're a Disney cast member! You need to come back now before you get in trouble!" I rolled my eyes, "Mandy, just because I work for Disney does not mean I'm in a ball and chain shaped like Mickey Mouse. You sound upset; what's wrong?" "Oh!" She breathed, "Its Celeste! I've been hearing rumors that she's going to ask Josh out tonight in front of the castle! You need to come back to the park!"

I was too furious to respond. I just hung up, shoved my food into my bag and ran for the parking lot. I drove as fast as my little Volkswagen beetle could go and made it onto the resort property about half an hour later. The Magic Kingdom was becoming more and more crowded because the Spectromagic parade was about to start, so I had to hurry.

"FANTASIAAAAA!" I heard a familiar shriek and saw Mandy stood next to the Partners statue outside the castle. I made my way over and she grabbed me by the shoulders, "YOU'RE HERE. YOU NEED TO STOP THAT BITCH CELESTE." "Mandy!" I stopped her, "There're children here!" "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She jumped up and down, "But Celeste's gonna steal Josh from you if you don't stop her!" "Oh, no she's not. Where is she?" "Last I saw her she was doing a meet and greet in the castle!" "Well, I can't confront her there! There are guests there!" "Okay, well let's go find Josh!" Mandy yelled.

Backstage, it was like a sea of nearly every Disney character you could think of just standing and talking with each other. "Do you see him?" I called over the noise. "There! Over there, next to the Rapunzel chic!" Josh was stood against the wall wearing his Hatter costume without the top hat which he held in his hands, speaking with Joyce Anderson. She was in her Rapunzel costume giggling away while combing her twenty foot long ponytail with her fingers. I really felt for her. She was so pretty, and talented at what she did with her character, but she 'worked for' the bad guy. We approached them, pushing through the stampede of characters, and I confronted her."Hi, guys." I smiled. "So what're you-" "Why aren't you in costume, Fantasia?" Joyce cut me off and pointed at me. "Steven (our boss) clearly told every single performer to be in costume by six thirty sharp, and whoever didn't would be terminated on the spot. The Spectromagic Parade starts at seven. Ignoring Steven is like begging to be fired." She looked at Mandy, "You too, Miranda." Mandy clench her fists. "I suggest you two go to wardrobe and get your attire on before Steven catches you. Now, what were you going to say?" I narrowed my eyebrows, "Uh, Joyce, I don't recall anyone giving you charge over the cast members…Anyway, what I was going to say is-" "Oh, I'm just trying to help." She smiled cockily, "Just trying to make sure the happiest place on earth stays that way. Steven told me-" "I DON'T CARE, JOYCE." I stopped her, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with Josh!" Joyce bit her bottom lip and much to my surprise backed down and walked away. I felt pretty awesome.

I turned and looked up at Josh who now had his top hat on, and breathed, "Look, she's right, I've gotta go put on my Pinocchio costume, but there's something I need to tell you first. I've been told, well, actually heard, that Celeste Montgomery is planning on asking you out...tonight in front of the castle…and I rushed here because…I can't let that happen…" Josh's eyebrows rose and he scratched the back of his head. "I-…I…love you. I'm in love with you, Josh. There I said it." His eyes opened wider and his mouth formed a tiny 'o'. He was obviously quite shocked, as was I that I'd actually said that. "…You-…you do? I mean-..you are?" "Well, yeah. I have for a while…since September…" "W-wow, um…well, in that case, um…would you…would you like to go out…sometime?" Mandy gasped, and I blushed, trying not to seem too excited like I was. It was like a Disney fireworks show inside me. "I'd love to…" I answered. "C-cool, I'll…call you,…Fantasia." He scratched the back of his head again. I giggled, kissed his cheek, grabbed Mandy by the arm, and took off for the wardrobe department. We threw on our costumes that were decorated with lights so we'd glow in the parade, and I don't think I'd ever been that enthusiastic during a performance in my entire career. It was pure magic.

That night after the parade, Celeste still showed up in front of the castle and asked for Josh to talk to her. She asked him out, and he replied with "Well, uh, I…kinda…sorta…have a girlfriend." which was the best thing I'd ever heard him say. I was Josh Abbiate's girlfriend, and she wasn't. You should have seen the look on her face when he told her that; it was priceless. Later on, I was feeling kind of feisty and courageous because I had already done 'the impossible', and asked Josh to come back to my apartment. He did, and I couldn't believe what I did to him. I thought I was inviting him over to watch old Disney cartoons or something, but what ended up happening was completely unsuspected. We had sex in the bathtub.


	4. Christmas Spirit

Sad things are about to happen... XD Many feels were felt while writing this chapter...enjoy.

* * *

Two months later, it was Christmas time, and it was…different from the past 17 ones I had experienced. About a week after I lost my virginity to Josh, I met a man named Sam Lamar. He was a fellow face character who portrayed Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, one of my favourite Disney movies. He approached me in my Alice costume and admitted to me that he'd 'had his eye on me for weeks' and that he admired my passion for my job, and he quickly befriended me. He was so sweet and charming, but he was constantly hitting on me. No matter how hard I tried to tell him I had a boyfriend, Sam would just flirt more and more. I ignored it and just took it as playful banter. I thought I'd made a new best friend, but as usual, there was something up.

In the middle of the month I was informed by my boss that I was going to be recast momentarily as a new princess. The previous month, Disney released 'Frozen' in theaters starring two princess sisters, Anna and Elsa, and it was a huge hit. So, casting turned to the smallest and youngest redhead in the staff and chose me to play Anna. I wasn't too thrilled at first; Merida was practically my alter ego, and leaving her and handing her over to someone else would be hard. Casting told me I was still performing as Pinocchio, but what they didn't tell me was who my new coworker would be.

It was early December when I first put on the Anna costume, and it was my first time working in EPCOT. I had to spend most of my time at the Norway pavilion, but managed to sneak over to my favourite pavilions like China, France, and the U.K. during my breaks.

Backstage at the Norway pavilion, I looked in the mirror in the dressing room at this new me. I pulled the corset tighter to help hide my 'flab' and took a deep breath. "Well, well, well," I heard someone behind me, "Look who it is." I turned around and my mouth opened when I saw Celeste with her hands on her hips, dressed in Elsa's costume, a beautiful blue dress topped with a white single braided ponytail wig. "…Celeste?" "That's right, Fantasia. We're finally working together; what fun." She said sarcastically. "How're you and Josh doing?" "…F-fine…" "Hm." She looked me from head to toe, "Gee, you're looking kind of heavy, Fantasia. Might want to lay off the Mickey ice cream bars I see you shoving down your throat during break." What a _bitch_. I couldn't say anything back though; I didn't have the guts. Instead, I pursed my lips, "Right...See you out there.", and left the room.

That meet and greet was without a doubt the most awkward half an hour of my life. In between each family coming for a picture or a child coming for an autograph, Celeste would go out of her way to step on my foot or trip me, and then sheepishly say she was sorry. The worst part was having to hold her hand and hug her and look happy like the two sisters did in the movie, but wanting to punch her so hard in the face that it knocked her teeth out.

During my morning break, I headed over to the China pavilion to visit Lin, and the U.K. pavilion to visit Andrew. Lin was on her shift so all she could do was wave to me, but Andrew was on a five minute break before taking over the Peter Pan role. I found him in a secluded dining area behind the fish and chip shop that overlooked the world showcase lagoon, eating fish and chips with a diet coke.

I sat down next to him and smiled, "Hey." "Oh!" He jumped a little, "Fanta! Hey, what's going on? Enjoying your first day at EPCOT?" "Oh," I laughed lowly, "Well, it's definitely been…interesting…" "Okay, spill it. What happened?" Andrew kept his gaze in front and put another chip in his mouth. He always knew when something was up. "Ok, ok." I sighed, "My new 'partner' for the Frozen meet and greets is none other than Celeste, and she was tripping and kicking me and she even called me fat…It just gets old after a while and I'm getting over the top pissed off. She's been such a bitch to me lately…like more than usual. I'm just glad I have a loving, and faithful boyfriend to confide in now…"

I looked at Andrew who then choked on a French fry. Andrew's ocean blue eyes popped open as he tried to catch his breath. "Andrew, are you ok?" I gasped. He cleared his throat and nodded. "It's just Josh…" I narrowed my eyebrows, "…It's just Josh, what?" Andrew didn't make eye contact with me. "Andrew, tell me." I demanded. He put his head in his hands and leaned over like he was stressed. I felt my heart beat faster with every second that passed. "_ANDREW_." "OK!" He looked at me, "He told me not to tell you…but you're like a sister to me…He-..he may have slept with Celeste last night…" My head spun around like I had just come off of the Mad teacups in the Magic Kingdom, and I got up and held onto the rails. "Fantasia, please listen." He got up and put his hands on my shoulders. "There's more." "MORE?!" I looked at him through tearful eyes. "Listen, listen. You know that party that Taylor threw at her apartment last night?" "…the one I wasn't invited to…" I whispered and closed my eyes. "Well, yes, but Celeste got Josh drunk and violated him. He was intoxicated; he didn't know what he was doing." I shook my head, "You boys are all the damn same…" "No, Fantasia, we're not. He told me not to tell you because he knew it'd break your heart." "OH, YOU THINK?" I pushed Andrew away. "Fantasia, you should be glad I told you! You can make things right!" "NO!" I screamed. "I'M BLOODY SICK OF THIS." I ran from him with tear after tear stinging my eyes.


	5. King of the Fangirls

Have another ride aboard the feels train...also, Fantasia makes a new friend and turns her life around...for now...Also she rants about fangirls. XD OH. and Squishy Hatter becomes a main character. Like Grassy, I don't know his real name, so I made on up. This chapter's a bit lengthier. Hope you like it ^_^

* * *

I took a monorail from EPCOT to Magic Kingdom, trying to ignore the stares I got from guests because of the big red circles around my eyes and endless supply of tissues on my lap.

I caught up to Josh about twenty minutes later. He was stood outside a shop in main street U.S.A. dancing, telling jokes, and being idiotic, which he had plenty of experience in since he did those things out of costume too. I waited for the host that stood with the Hatter to inform the audience that he had to go on break. When he did and the crowd dispersed, I followed the two backstage and grabbed Josh's shoulder. His eyes went wide when he saw it was me and the state I was in. I pulled him into the dressing room.

Without saying a word, rage filled me causing me to slap Josh right across his face, nearly knocking the fake nose off his face. "YOU BASTARD." I slapped him again and again until he caught hold of my arms. I let the tears pour out and I hung my head. "F-Fantasia?" "How could you do this to me?" I whispered, not having the strength to pull away from him. He lifted my head up and put his hands on the sides of my face. Much to my surprise, I saw tears form in his eyes; a sight I'd never seen throughout our entire relationship. "Please listen. Please." "Don't bother, Josh…Andrew told me everything…You slept with Celeste…" My nose started to run, and I got embarrassed, but Josh didn't care. In fact, he kissed me on the lips. "She got me drunk, Fanta!" Tears escaped his eyes, "People were smoking pot and there was alcohol everywhere! She took advantage of me and raped me!" "OH, YOU WERE RAPED? " I pulled away and smacked him as hard as I could. "YOU ACTUALLY THINK WHAT YOU DID WITH CELESTE COMPARES TO SAM LAMAR RAPING ME LAST MONTH?" I covered my mouth from shock that I'd actually said that. I swore I'd never let anyone know.

I told Josh everything, and in the end, both of us were crying like babies. I told him how Sam and I had become friends unbelievably quickly and how I really trusted him, but he turned out to be the male version of Celeste, and due to her orders, took advantage of me. I was nothing but a vulnerable loser. Josh promised me he'd take care of the situation, but I didn't want to hear it. I broke up with him, and went home.

I walked through the park in my Alice costume, depressed. I stuck out like a sore thumb; no one goes to the happiest place on earth looking like I did that day. I'd lost the battle with Celeste; she won, and she would never let Josh go as long as there were two eyes in her head.

I approached the United Kingdom pavilion and the first thing I saw which made my heart throb with pain was a tall green hat in the distance. The mad hatter…Josh? It couldn't have been him. As I got closer, I recognized the person as Squishy Hatter, who quite honestly, if I hadn't have been with Josh, would've been my massive crush. He was adorable. Luckily, there wasn't a line formed to meet our characters yet, so I had time to talk with him and maybe get to know him. I needed a friend.

"Hey, Squishy." I stood beside him and smiled. "Oh, h-hi." He smiled back. We didn't say much for a while. It was a little awkward. "I'm Fantasia." I held my hand out, and he shook it, "A-hah, I know. Nice to meet you." Silence again. "Um…So…I heard you and your boyfriend broke up recently...I'm sorry about that." He said innocently. As soon as I heard him say 'boyfriend', I felt tears form in my eyes. He noticed and realized that he'd said too much, "Oh! Fantasia, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Please don't cry!" and much to my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me in a hug. I grabbed him back and I felt like I was in Josh's arms again. Squishy noticed I wouldn't let go, so he just stayed put. In Disney World, we're taught to never be the first one to let go during a hug because we don't know how long the person needs it. It looked weird, Alice and the hatter hugging randomly in the middle of the park. Guests were taking pictures and staring, but I needed that hug.

Before I knew it, I jumped up, grabbed Squishy's face and kissed him on the lips. I couldn't believe what I'd done, so I quickly pulled away and then saw guests pointing and gasping and taking more pictures. I looked at Squishy who stared at me with his mouth gaped open, but he didn't look upset or grossed out, just surprised. Then I turned back to the guests, smiled an Alice-y smile, and blew them kisses. They bought it and continued on.

After that awkward encounter, Squishy and I surprisingly grew really close, just like how it happened with me and Josh. I finally learned his name, Jonah, and he became my best friend. He numbed the constant pain I felt in my broken heart, which is a trait that is rarely found in people these days. I couldn't believe it, nor could I forgive myself, that I was slowly falling for him. He was caring, funny, adorable, shy, protective, and a loyal friend. Squishy didn't have a girlfriend, but I knew a few girls who had their eyes on him; _fan girls._

Falling in love with Jonah was a hard thing to do with all the teenage girls following him around 24/7. It quickly got irritating, but I had to play along. I had to act like the Mad Hatter was my annoying big brother, not my love interest. These girls would bring him pictures, presents, love letters…the list went on. Of course he loved the attention, but both he and I agreed it was getting a little creepy after girls started writing songs for him on YouTube and trying to kiss him. He let girls kiss him on the cheek, but the others who had different ideas were shooed off by our host or hostess. "Why do they call you that?" I asked as a group of giggling girls walked away from us. "That, my dear, is one of the world's greatest mysteries...There'll be national geographic episodes based on my name!" He announced with his hands in the air, "Scientists will search caves for my name carved into the walls! It'll be in textbooks and will become a famous prophecy! 'What art thou, Squishy?' they'll ask! And I shall point my finger in yonder direction and scream 'THE DREADED FANGIRLS!'" He finished his little speech, and there was a roar of high pitched laughter. I admit, I couldn't hold back the giggles. It felt so nice to laugh.

One day as we were sat down watching the band play outside the gates, Jonah looked at me with his gorgeous green eyes similar to those of Josh, and decided to speak up, "Fantasia…um…_Alice_, I've been meaning to ask you…did you-…did you mean anything by that kiss…those few weeks ago?" I didn't turn to look at him at first because he was just so innocent and adorable that I couldn't tell him the truth. That was the only way I could fib and not feel guilty. I forced myself to turn my head, but I didn't make eye contact, "I was just…playing the part…" I explained, and then I remembered that Alice is a twelve year old girl and the Mad Hatter must be well over his adulthood so I made something up on the spot to cover up that dreadful excuse for a…well, excuse.

"You know, Alice…um…_I_…am probably the only Disney heroine who doesn't have a true love, so I was just…experimenting…is all. All I have to love is my cat, Dina. Surely you understand, Mr. Hatter?" While I waited for a response, I had to laugh; the way we had a serious conversation that would be meant to be held outside of work but instead as our respective characters was just hilarious, and strangely amazing. I knew we had to do it because we were inside the Disney gates and guests could be listening at any moment, but it felt as if we really were Alice and the Hatter talking about violation. "I…I suppose so, Alice…" He narrowed his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip in confusion. "I-…I like you, Mr. Hatter." I turned back and pulled my legs toward me. "You're my best friend, and the only person I know in all of Wonderland who is as strange as I am…I feel normal when I'm with you, Mr. Hatter. I feel as if everyone else has given up on me except for you…and I thank you for that. You make me fear waking up from this dream and facing reality where I feel as if I'm living amongst mindless robots and have to adapt to being the black sheep. But no more, because I know as long as I'm with you, the dream will never end." I closed my eyes after spitting out that poetic and heartfelt bullshit, and waited for a response. Jonah let out a nervous giggle, "Wow." and then cleared his throat. I bet he was thinking of how he was going to one-up me on that. It would be hard. "That's…that's very sweet, Alice." He looked forward, and out the corner of my eye I watched his hand slowly move over to mine on the floor and place it on top.


	6. Just Say No!

Sooo once you think Fantasia's life has turned around, it kinda does a back flip and screws her over... here's chapter 6. Enjoy :^)

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning, and Jonah and I were on our lunch break. For the past few weeks we'd been going to Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café in the Magic Kingdom as friends and coworkers, but that day, we were much more than I'd ever thought we'd be. The day before when we were riding it's a Small World after our shifts, I asked Jonah to be my boyfriend. I had undeniable feelings for him, and I wanted to feel like I did when I was with Josh. I felt that Jonah could give me that indescribable happiness that I longed for and missed so much. Obviously and shockingly, he said yes. We both ordered burgers and fries and sat down at a table near the front of the restaurant near Sonny Eclipse, with a view of the Mad Tea Cups. It weirded me out how overly-attached I was already to Jonah; the way I held his hand constantly and let him drink with my straw and shared our food was a tad creepy. I even fed him a few French fries. I suppose I was just deprived of love for too long. Love was a novelty to me, and I needed it constantly, but this didn't feel the same. I loved Jonah to death after only a day, but something was missing…

"So, when are you and Jonah getting married?" Mandy and I were backstage putting our makeup on for the two o'clock parade, and I guess she decided to be awkward. I put some more concealer on my face to hide my 'blemishes' and just let out a fake laugh. You know one of those noises you make when you want to say 'haha I don't care what you're talking about, please shut up.' I wasn't as happy as I used to be; I wasn't as close to my friends. Leticia quit months ago, Lin transferred to Disneyland Paris, and Andrew got engaged and was leaving soon. All I had left was Mandy, who wasn't all who she used to be either. She and her boyfriend, Salim, who was a face character for Aladdin and equally as obnoxious as her, had proposed and they were getting married in a month. We all knew how long that marriage would last…Anyway, Mandy wasn't a hopeless romantic anymore, so she wasn't really as silly and childish as she used to be. All of my friends were either engaged or better off than I was, and she kept pointing it out which was really annoying. I needed new friends so I wouldn't go nuts.

"Jonah, what do you think about having children?" We walked hand in hand as Alice and the Hatter through Fantasyland, waving at guests while making small talk, and I decided to pop the lingering question. He giggled nervously, still playing his role as the Hatter, and when he noticed I didn't laugh back, he stared at me. I didn't say anything causing Jonah to giggle nervously again and pull at his collar. I saw beads of sweat start to form on his neck. "You know I love you, right?" I squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "I-...I love you to, Fa-...Alice…but what about Jo-" "DON'T say his name." I said rather aggressively, "I hate him and I hope he burns in hell. You on the other hand, I would die for. I want to be with you forever." I blinked my eyelashes. The way I was talking makes me want to spew my guts up today. I really was a loser. "I-I…I don't know, Fa-…Alice." Jonah looked at me again, "You're rather young to be a mother don't you think?" "No. I've thought this over, and I'm sure." I clung onto his arm and kissed it, "I love you so much." I giggled. I wasn't going to take no for an answer. "You make me so happy, Jonah." He squeezed my hand, "…So do you."

Everything in my life was going perfectly. _Perfectly_. I had my dream man, I was possibly going to have a child with him, I had my dream job, and Josh and Celeste were out of sight and out of mind since I'd requested to move parks; Jonah and I were permanently working in EPCOT. Even though I'd taken care of my issues and I was over them, a certain someone had to bring them back, my twin brother, Harry.

Harry had recently become a part of the Disney family when he was hired to become a chef at Les Chefs De La France in the French pavilion and also because he looked so much like Linguini from the movie Ratatouille that it was uncanny. He was a generally shy person, and he was good at what he did, but on his second day, a coworker told him about me, his sister, and Sam Lamar. Apparently the change in his expression was frightening. After a tense shift, Harry left the restaurant and went on a raging hunt for Sam. I hustled after him when I'd been told what he was going to do. That night, Sam was in the Magic Kingdom at a little cast party held by Celeste, but little did he know my brother was going to crash it.

"SAM?!" He blew open the door to the room, his face red and fists clenched. The loud chatter died down and the music stopped as he marched to the center of the room, demanding to know which one of the attendants was Sam Lamar. " WHERE'S SAM LAMAR?" "I'm Sam Lamar, pipsqueak." Sam emerged from the crowd, "What do you want, ginger?" "YOU FUCKING PUNK!" He lunged at Sam, which is when I finally caught up to him. "HARRY, NO!" I tried to pull him off of Sam on the floor, but was unsuccessful. He was punching and wailing on Sam, yelling profanity as everyone watched in horror. I managed to get my brother up with the help of Jonah who had literally come out of nowhere, and one of Harry's friends. "YOU FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER. I'LL FUCKING PUT YOU IN A WHEELCHAIR, YOU DICK." I didn't even know my brother knew those words; he was so quiet and withdrawn most of the time. "Harry, stop!" I cried. He tried to jump back on Sam, but more people held him back. Jonah held me as I cried. Unlike Harry, he had no idea what had happened to me those few months ago.

After leaving the party and trying to get over that dramatic scene, I met a girl named Abharana who had been invited by Celeste. She a beautiful Indian girl who was the face character for princess Jasmine. She was the sweetest girl I'd ever met, but she revealed to me that she was addicted to cannabis.

"Listen, sweetie. You'll feel so good once you've had some." She smiled gorgeously and handed the bong over to me. Abrahama had found an old abandoned room backstage and made it her haven a few months ago. When she wasn't feeling too good, she'd go there and smoke. I sighed. I thought about my relationship with Jonah, my job, and my only remaining friend, and stupidly, inhaled the bong. Jonah had hurt me, doubting whether or not we could have a baby, and secretly, I missed Josh so much that I wanted to rip my hair out. Once I had gotten my shit together, life started to fall apart again.


End file.
